


Рождён Проигрывать

by TLintu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace needs a hug, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narcolepsy, Self-Harm, Spade pirates loved Ace, UST, i love this heroes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Семнадцатилетний Портгас Д. Эйс отправляется в плаванье, чтобы стать великим пиратом, чтобы тень его отца не нависала над ним. Всю жизнь Эйс слышал, что сын Роджера не должен жить и только его младшие братья всегда хотели, чтобы он был. Теперь же он собирается завоевать свою собственную славу. Кроме того, он хочет найти ответ на вопрос имеет ли он право существовать.Больше всего на свете он нуждается в том, чтобы иметь своё место и, возможно, в том, чтоб встретить свою родственную душу.





	1. 1. Закрытые карты

**Author's Note:**

> Касательно отплытия Эйса и даты. Дат точных в каноне нет насколько я знаю. Так что я просто исхожу из того, что он и Луффи достаточно нетерпеливы, чтобы Эйс отправился в путь на следующий день после своего дня рождения.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приключение начинается )

Эйс отплывает утром 2 января. Погода едва ли располагает к плаванью, но таково их обещание. Он и Луффи приняли решение, что они должны постепенно стать сильнее прежде, чем отправиться на поиски своих захватывающий приключений. После того, как Сабо погиб– они оба постоянно боялись утратить ещё одного брата. Это заставляло обоих бросаться в тренировки с головой. Это также заставляло Эйса вставать между Луффи и Дедом, когда Чёртов старик появлялся на горе, чтобы провести «тренировку». Или в очередной раз потребовать, чтобы они стали Дозорными. Чёртов старик появлялся нерегулярно. Готовясь отплыть, Эйс переживал, что появится дед и всё испортит. На всякий случай он написал записку о том, что теперь он пират. Хотя и был уверен, что Луффи сообщит деду. И получит кулаком любви, потому что не удержится от того, чтобы указать, что станет Королём Пиратов. Как будто Эйс позволит ему это.  
       Но даже так записка была написана и отдана Макино, чтобы она передала её. Из всех, с кем знаком Эйс она единственная кто не станет заглядывать внутрь. Даже с тем, что это она учила его писать и поэтому одна из немногих, кто может понять его каракули.  
       Эйс широко улыбается младшему брату и старается запомнить, как выглядит Луффи. До того момента, как они смогут встретиться — пройдёт как минимум три года. Луффи должно исполниться тоже 17 и он должен будет также достигнуть того места, где будет сам Эйс в то время. Так что Эйс старается запомнить, как улыбается его младший брат. Их встреча всегда может занять больше времени, чем он думает сейчас. Он не собирается умирать, нет, конечно, но он также не собирается специально отправляться на поиски Луффи. Их обещание в том, чтобы быть свободными, иметь приключения, пересечь Гранд Лайн и достигнуть Рафтеля. Встреча где-то в одном из морей не является целью.  
       Эйс спрыгивает на маленькую лодку, которую приготовил заранее и не может поверить, что ему повезло и дед не появился в процессе его подготовки к отплытию. На его плечо закинут рюкзак, который Дадан вручила ему со словами:  
       — Я не собираюсь скучать по тебе, но не сдохни, отродье.  
       И Эйс засмеялся б, если бы не пытался удержаться от рыданий. Чёртова Дадан также заметно была расстроена тем, что он отплывает и они вдвоём пытались сделать вид, что не собираются расплакаться.  
       Она не приходит его провожать, так что Эйс знает, что она расстроена. Потому что она не приходит открыто, но он уверен, что видит её фигуру в отдалении.  
       Эйс смотрит на младшего брата и широко усмехается:  
       — Я отправляюсь первым!  
       — Береги себя, Эйс!  
       — Ага, увидимся, Луффи!  
       — Угу. Через три года я стану намного сильнее и тоже отправлюсь в море!  
       — Да!  
       Луффи радостно машет ему рукой, пока маленькая лодка отплывает от берега. Они успели уже попрощаться и Луффи расплакался несколько раз, потому что теперь он остаётся один и этого не было с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь. И не было раньше, по крайней мере, после того, как он познакомился с Макино. Эйс понятия не имеет, какой была жизнь брата до этого. Он только подозревает, что Луффи не был так уж счастлив. Во время их первой встречи он сказал — боль от одиночества хуже боли от побоев. Он должен был познакомиться с одиночеством, чтобы знать, что это, так ведь?  
       Эйс не сразу полюбил маленького плаксивого мальчика, который свалился на него. Однако потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы он и Сабо заботились о Луффи.  
       И теперь — он отплывает. И Луффи прощается с ним, чтобы они могли встретиться потом и рассказать друг другу отличные истории.  
       Рядом с Луффи стоят Макино и семья Дадан. Они всё — машут ему и желают удачного пути. Эйс машет в ответ и ухмыляется, отплывая дальше. Луффи кричит его имя. Его счастливый голос слышно далеко. Он смеётся и Макино смеётся с ним рядом и Эйс тоже смеётся. Он отплывает и надеется, что быстро найдёт накама. Он не рассчитывает надолго оставаться в Ист Блу.  
       У него почти ничего нет с собой, кроме еды и одежды. И лодка, на которой он отправляется в путь — маленькое рыбацкое судно, где, кроме него, может влезть не больше ещё одного человека. Может быть, получится поместиться здесь втроём, Эйс сомневается. Найти накама и приобрести корабль — первые пункты в его планах. Он надеется, что это не займёт много времени.  
       Первый день плаванья ничего не приносит. Даже Морской Король, который живёт в воде рядом с их островом не показывается. Эйсу всегда было интересно, почему вообще этот огромный угорь решил жить рядом с островом рассвета. Это не имело смысла даже при том, что спокойный пояс был довольно близко к ним. Обычно — Морские Короли не селятся у островов. Эйс знает истории о том, что они могут иногда бороздить гранд лайн, но никто никогда не рассказывает о том, как эти гиганты живут где-то в спокойных морях. И всё-таки рядом с ними жил один. И он мог бы хотя бы попытаться утопить Эйса, это было бы отличное начало. От скуки Эйс пытается рыбачить, чтобы увеличить количество доступной еды. Так проходит первый день плавания.  
       Второй день выглядит таким же скучным. Он фактически вообще ничем не занимается. Вечером он не может уснуть и ворочается до самого утра.  
       Весь третий день он спит, а ночью ловит рыбу, потому что его запасы кончаются. Эйс дозирует пресную воду, чтобы не остаться без неё и надеется скоро увидеть остров. Он ориентируется по звёздам и интуиции, поэтому не уверен до конца.  
       В четвёртый день ему также скучно, как было до этого. Большую часть дня он проводит в воде, толкая лодку в качестве тренировки. И потом — снова ловит рыбу.  
       Пятый день такой же скучный, пока он не сталкивается с какой-то пиратской командой. Он не сильно обращает на них внимание, пока они не оказываются слишком близко и не решают, что он хорошая цель. У него нет никаких сокровищ, которые можно забрать, и он не уверен — на что они рассчитывают.  
       Эйсу довольно скучно, чтобы обрадоваться их появлению. Конечно, он не нападает на них сразу. Даже если у него довольно хороший слух, чтобы услышать приказ о грабеже. Это звучит смешно и глупо, поэтому Эйс смеётся. Он разминает кулаки и надеется, что ребята, поднявшие пиратский флаг — будут отличным отвлечением от его скуки. Кроме того — он также собирается забрать то, что найдёт на их судне. Но кто пытается грабить маленькие пиратские лодки? Разве Ист Блу не самое мирное из морей? По идее — они должны грабить другие суда, крупнее. Отмахнувшись от этой мысли, Эйс смеётся и когда пираты оказываются рядом с ним — он запрыгивает на их лодку. Первый удар, который ему пытается нанести ближайший парень попадает мимо, так как он не собирается просто стоять. Конечно, нет. Эйс уклоняется и радостно ухмыляется. Он бьёт ногой ближайшего противника и быстро разворачивается, чтобы не получить удар в спину. Их много, но никто из них непохож на тех разбойников, которых он встречал в Сером Терминале. Наверное, ни один из них не справился бы с бандой Дадан. Нет, скорее всего. Эйс вертится волчком и большей части пиратов достаточно одного удара, чтобы больше не подниматься. Это не классная битва, на которую он рассчитывал.  
       Кто-то находит силы подняться, но получив с ноги или кулаком — они падают снова. Эйс фыркает и расстраивается. Он нокаутировал их слишком быстро. Его приключения начинаются скучно и ему невесело. Он переступает через несколько тел и отправляется проверить корабль. По крайней мере, он хорош и Эйс может забрать его себе. У него получается затянуть собственную лодку на судно довольно легко.  
       Он сбрасывает всех нападавших в воду, чтобы освободить судно. Теперь у него есть корабль, хотя и нет команды. Если он не справится с управлением судном, то он всегда может вернуться к путешествию на своей маленькой лодке.  
       Обыск судна ничего не даёт ему. Похоже — что эти пираты немного отчаялись, поэтому и напали на него. Зато у них была еда и корабль. Эйс считает, что это хорошие приобретения. Он выбрасывает некоторые слишком личные вещи и одежду, которую не собирается носить. Всё, что нельзя продать и что не нужно ему самому. Не то чтобы это имело какой-то смысл, но ему просто не нравится иметь чью-то историю на корабле, который теперь его. Он, также, снимает их флаг, потому что повесит там свой. Как только у него появится команда, и они придумают его.  
       На корабле есть камбуз, поэтому у Эйса есть теперь возможность готовить себе. Он занимает каюту, в которой раньше явно был капитан. Утром он продолжает обыск и уделяет внимание тому, куда лежит курс. Судя по картам — эти ребята курсировали между тремя островами и никогда не пробовали побывать где-то ещё. Эйс не понимает их. Он планирует побывать на ближайшем острове, достать еды и отправиться дальше. Может быть — он уже там найдёт кого-то, кто отправится вместе с ним. Корабль позволяет хранить больше еды, значит, ему будет легче. Судя по карте и небу — он достигнет ближайшего острова через день. Эйс воодушевлён и надеется, что дальше будет не так скучно.  
       Конечно, он ошибся.  
       Следующий день такой же скучный, как все дни с тех пор, как он покинул остров Рассвета. Но теперь он может немного размяться. И это не включает в себя плавание.  
       Остров, которого он достигает утром следующего дня выглядит приветливым и Эйсу это нравится. Он пока плывёт без флага и люди в порту не шарахаются в сторону. У него не возникло никаких трудностей с тем, чтобы остановиться в порту и спокойно покинуть корабль. Он бродит по городу в поисках трактира или таверны, или какого-то бара. Неважно. Ему требуется еда, новости и если ужасно повезёт, то он может встретить кого-то, кто отправится в плавание вместе с ним.  
       Жители острова оказываются скучными людьми. В единственном баре почти никого нет. Из посетителей только стайка детей с мороженым. Эйс не задерживается надолго. Только съедает три порции, оставляя все свои деньги в качестве платы. Ему придётся найти где заработать, если он хочет приобрести провизию в путь. На отобранном корабле в кладовых не так много всего и Эйсу хватит этого не больше чем на пару дней. Если только он не решит урезать собственное питание. И, конечно, он не будет этого делать.  
       Эйс собирается дождаться вечера и просто взять всё, что ему нужно, когда к его удаче на деревню нападают. Изначально он думал, что здесь только один порт, но откуда-то должны были взяться бандиты, так что он отбрасывает эту мысль. Эйс решает, что ему везёт, когда оказывается, что бандиты довольно сильны. Он сталкивается с несколькими из них и это не похоже на просто избиение. Они могут продержаться против него какое-то время и Эйс чувствует радость по этому поводу. Ему приходится двигаться быстрее и лучше реагировать, и он даже получает несколько ударов. Ничего серьёзного, но ему весело. В отличие от бандитов. Они возмущены его нападением на них. И кричат о том, что раньше его тут не было. Один из бандитов предлагает ему присоединиться к ним. Эйс недоумевает, зачем бы бандитам это делать. Ему приходится немного пробежаться по улицам, чтобы найти других противников.  
       И главарь бандитов — сразу нравится ему. Он огромный, просто гигантский, и явно любит сражения. Он лысый и странно одет, но Эйсу все равно. Главное это то, что у него есть противник. Эйсу требуется больше десяти минут, чтобы победить, и он считает это потрясающим. В Сером Терминале давно не было никого, кто мог бы рискнуть драться с ним. Это, честно говоря, было весьма печально.  
       И теперь — у него есть противник.  
       У гиганта даже есть силы, чтобы говорить с ним.  
       — Эй, пацан, думаешь, что сможешь со мной справиться?  
       — Ну, всех твоих парней я уже сделал.  
       — Что?  
       Глаза лысого чудика расширяются в удивлении и Эйс смеётся, откинув голову назад. Он радуется, что может подраться с кем-то и с удовольствием наносит удары. К сожалению — лысый главарь падает без сил раньше, чем Эйс хотя бы чувствует усталость. Это заставляет его расстроенно оглянуться. Вокруг не осталось никого, с кем бы он мог подраться. Валяется несколько тел, и местные жители испуганно выглядывают в окна. Какая-то женщина смело распахивает двери, чтобы выскочить на улицу первой. Она пересекает всю улицу и внезапно Эйс оказывается обнят. Он ошарашенно моргает и даже не сразу отскакивает от неё. Хватка вокруг его плеч достаточно крепкая, чтобы удивить его. Женщина широко улыбается.  
       — Спасибо тебе!  
       Её счастливая улыбка смущает Эйса и, когда вокруг появляются другие жители, ему неловко. Эйс, вообще-то, собирался ограбить их. Им просто повезло, что напали бандиты. Конечно, конфисковать всё у бандитов куда лучшая идея, чем грабить жителей деревни.  
       Эйса хлопают по плечу, и кто-то радостно обещает ему награду за помощь. За главаря была назначена довольно большая для Ист Блу награда — пять миллионов. И кто-то уже связался с дозором чтобы сообщить, что они пойманы. Главарь и бандиты — на самом деле пираты хребта и их огромный капитан — Гора, которая плывёт. Эйс смеётся над именем дольше, чем длился их бой.  
       Пираты связаны, а их корабль стоит в порту. Эйс не хочет ждать, когда прибудут дозорные. Брать награду, будучи пиратом, кажется ему немного излишним, поэтому он просто забирает всё, что находит на корабле пиратов хребта. Он так же предлагает горожанам забрать награду себе, поэтому получает необходимую ему провизию просто так. Он также получает карты, которые ему нужны.  
       — Почему бы тебе не дождаться дозорных? Все охотники за головами всегда хорошо приветствуются ими.  
       — Ну, я не охотник, я пират.  
       Эйс широко улыбается, когда люди шарахаются от него в разные стороны и смеётся. Он собирается отплывать, когда снова появляется та же женщина, которая повисла на нём после победы над Горой. Она мило улыбается и Эйс усмехается в ответ.  
       — Я родилась на этом острове и, хотя обычно я предпочитаю находиться вдали — я люблю это место. Спасибо, что помог. Конечно, я бы и сама справилась, но приятно, когда не приходится сражаться и можно просто наблюдать.  
       Эйс удивлённо моргает на её тираду и фыркает, но к его удивлению, — она не закончила свою речь, так что у него нет возможности что-то ответить.  
       Она просто продолжает говорить:  
       — Мэр точно уже вызвал дозорных, поэтому ты правильно поступишь, если немедленно отправишься дальше. Хотя жители благодарны тебе — я не думаю, что они станут скрывать, что ты пират. Я уверена, что они, как и я, понимают, что ты с тем же успехом мог ограбить их. Я бы, конечно, тогда сразилась с тобой.  
       Эйс снова оглядывает её: высокая и худая, в плаще с высоким воротником. Она не похожа на серьёзного противника, но сам Эйс тоже не похож на того, с кем будет весело драться. Возможно — что ему стоит сразиться с ней?  
       — О, я думаю, что тебе понадобится вот это.  
       Она вручает ему в руки какой-то странный компас. Круглый и закреплённый на браслете.  
       — Ты похож на того, кому может захотеться отправиться к Гранд Лайн. У тебя такой взгляд, как у тех мечтателей, что отправляются в море, чтобы быть пиратами, про которых потом будут говорить.  
       Эйс просто замирает, понимая, что он не успевает сказать ни слова, пока эта женщина продолжает и продолжает говорить.  
       В какой-то момент он замечает достаточно длинную паузу, чтобы сказать:  
       — Не могу представить, как тебя терпят те, с кем ты сталкиваешься.  
       Вместо того чтобы обидеться — она смеётся светлым счастливым смехом. К ужасу Эйса — она отвечает ему.  
       — Меня зовут Корнелия. Надеюсь — мы ещё встретимся.  
       Удивительно, но она не начинает новую длинную тираду, а просто уходит. Эйс просто остаётся на пристани и удивлённо моргает ей вслед. Она скрывается в баре и тогда он приходит в себя.  
       — Надеюсь, что нет, — бормочет Эйс себе под нос и запрыгивает на свой корабль. Он всё ещё один и отправляется дальше.


	2. 2. Живой и слепой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйс плывёт дальше

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: упоминается самоповреждение. В конце концов я решила не ставит этого тега, так как не думаю, что буду так часто это использовать и упоминать, но всё же предупреждаю. Эйс - депрессивный одинокий мальчик который впервые за долгое время лишён общества обожающего его человека.  
> Я так же решила не создавать ОСов, а использовать каноничных известных Пиковых Пиратов и создать историю встречи основываясь на их историях. Разницу в событиях прошу списать на различие миров.
> 
> Если кому-то интересно, то "посуда" собранная Эйсом выглядит как-то так  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c852128/v852128305/1545f8/178VT0X_j84.jpg

Эйсу не нравится путешествовать в одиночестве. Он не был один так долго с тех пор, как встретил Сабо. И в то время он не знал, каково постоянно иметь компанию. Он посещает два острова, на которых с ним не случается ничего интересного. На одном из них на него налетает рыжая девочка возраста Луффи и пытается увести кошелёк, но это единственное событие, так что Эйс разочарован. Он несколько раз засыпает в неудачных местах и дважды падает в воду. Ему везёт, и он не тонет.  
На одном из островов он оформляет подписку на газету, чтобы хотя бы иметь новости. И даже так — самое интересное, что он узнаёт это новости о засухе в Алабасте и меню какого-то ресторана в море. Барати. Эйс думает, что обязательно заглянет туда по дороге на Гранд Лайн.  
В каком-то из номеров была опубликована история о том, как кто-то победил команду сильных пиратов, после чего оставил награду жителям деревни. В истории было описано, что человек в одиночку победил всю команду и что бой продолжался долгое время. Мужчина был описан, как красивый и молодой. Корреспондент уделила особое внимание его глазам. Они — пронзительно одухотворённые, смотрят на мир с трагическим знанием. Статья была написана так интересно, что Эйс завидовал, пока не понял, что это о нём и написано. После этого он трижды перечитал все пассажи о своих глазах и в недоумении опустил глаза на имя автора.  
Подпись внизу гласила — Специальный корреспондент Корнелия. Имя показалось ему знакомым и почти сразу Эйс вспомнил разговорчивую и странную девушку, которая вручила ему какой-то странный компас. Осмотрев её дар и не поняв зачем он ему, Эйс забросил его на дно сундука в капитанской каюте. Почти в каждом выпуске было что-то от этой женщины. Но после собственной истории Эйс помнил, что не стоит всему верить. Он также очень порадовался, что не предложил ей плыть с ним.  
Тренировки и газета оставались его главным развлечением. Он также купил пару книг о Гранд Лайн, но понимал, что пока не может туда отправиться.  
Ему довольно трудно одному полностью управлять кораблём и просто чудо, что до сих пор он не встретил ни одного шторма. В основном — потому что он пристально наблюдал за погодой и успевал избежать опасности.  
Но и его удача должна была закончиться.  
Последние несколько ночей Эйс видит только кошмары. Ему снится день смерти Сабо и что Луффи тоже умер в тот раз. Он видит пожар в Сером Терминале, когда он тащил Дадан, но он не смог её нести потому что слишком слаб. Он видит сны, где Сабо не убегал из дома, и они не встретились и сны, где чёртов старик не приволок Луффи на гору. Эйс просыпается в холодном поту и потом не может уснуть. У него давящее чувство в груди и иной раз он не уверен, что существует. Он видит сон о том, как Дадан не пришла за ним в серый терминал, Луффи и Сабо не хотели с ним дружить, и проснувшись Эйс чувствует дыру в груди, которая засасывает его. Он чувствует себя вялым и неуверенным в том, что он есть. Эйс пытается заставить себя приготовить завтрак, когда не может уснуть, но в итоге он просто жарит рыбу из своего вчерашнего улова. Эйс сдвигает браслеты с запястья и смотрит на свои шрамы. Почти сразу он возвращает браслеты на место и закидывает голову вверх. Если бы он был дома, он мог бы пойти и найти Луффи. Тот хорошо мог отвлечь его от всего. Но Луффи — дома, а Эйс — в море и уже почти месяц один. Он никогда не думал, что будет так долго в одиночестве. Предполагалось, что он очень быстро найдёт кого-то, кто хочет выйти в море так же, как он. Оказалось — это не так. Оказалось — люди чаще хотят быть дозорными. Оказалось — что люди боятся моря, пиратов и свободы. И в итоге, Эйс всё ещё один. Он борется с собой, говорит себе, что всё нормально. Он также заставляет себя не сомневаться в том, что он должен жить. Когда люди, которых он встречает продолжают утверждать, что его выбор неправильный это тяжело.  
В конце концов, Эйс понимает: один маленький порез ему не навредит. Так что — он берётся за свой кинжал и делает небольшой порез. Боль даёт ему уверенность, что он есть. Этого достаточно, чтобы он мог заставить себя снова уснуть. Его сон не длится долго. Порядка трёх часов и Эйс снова на ногах.  
Он также встречает бурю и не может от неё уйти. Небо очень быстро заволакивает тучами и волны поднимаются всё выше. В одиночестве он пытается обезопасить корабль, но волны слишком большие и у него ничего не получается. Худшее в том, что в какой-то момент он просто засыпает. Отсутствие нормального сна всегда имеет для него последствия.  
Когда Эйс открывает глаза, просыпаясь, он лежит на берегу. Рядом никого не видно, но есть некоторые обломки. Его шляпа плавает на волнах рядом с берегом и Эйс вскакивает и бежит к ней, пока её не унесло.  
По крайней мере, его везения хватило, чтобы шляпа вообще была здесь. Потерять её было бы ужасно досадно. Он любит эту шляпу. Никаких других полезных вещей Эйс не смог найти на берегу. Он обшарил весь пляж, от скалы до обрыва. На исследование у него ушёл весь день. Это не принесло ничего. На берегу были обломки дерева, разный другой мусор. Никаких карт или книг. Не то чтобы они вообще могли сохраниться после пребывания в морской воде. Это было бы маловероятно. Эйс не знал, что он надеется найти.  
Он отходит от берега в лес. Ему необходимо найти что-то съедобное. Лучше — если он встретит какое-то животное. У него есть только его кинжал, этого хватит, чтобы добить любую добычу, которую он сможет встретить. Охота — привычное занятие. Эйс почти может представить, что где-то за деревьями есть Луффи.  
Пробежка через лес позволяет Эйсу выяснить, что никаких животных похоже на острове нет. Или он слишком шумный и они прячутся. Может быть.  
Вместо животного он встречает человека. У него глупые голубые волосы до плеч и маска. Он ошарашенно замирает, глядя на Эйса и радостно улыбается:  
— Парень! Привет! Эй! Где корабль, на котором ты …  
Эйс уверен, что если бы не нарколепсия, то он бы обязательно ответил. И дослушал бы. Ну, наверное. Кажется, у него хотели узнать про корабль. Ой.

 

Эйс просыпается уже лёжа под навесом из широких листьев. Он сонно жмурится и оглядывается вокруг. Судя по всему, в этот раз он или проспал полные сутки или прошло не так много времени. Тени не стали длиннее и солнце всё ещё не скрылось за горизонтом. Вечер был в самом разгаре. Ещё было время найти какую-то еду.  
— О! Эй, ты проснулся!  
Человек, которого он встретил в джунглях, радостно улыбаясь, навис над ним. Маска всё ещё была на его лице и Эйс удивлённо моргнул, глядя в счастливые глаза. Так на него никогда никто не реагировал.  
— Кто ты, чёрт возьми?  
— Эй! Я тебя спас. Ты просто внезапно прекратил реагировать. Стоя. Я думал, что ты помер.  
— Нет, это…  
— Я знаю, нарколепсия. Я изучал медицину!  
— Ты доктор? Хочешь быть пиратом?  
— Что? С какой стати мне хотеть быть пиратом?  
— Я просто спросил.  
— Подожди. Ты пират? Вот чёрт. Я надеялся, что выберусь с острова.  
— Ясно. Прости. Мой корабль попал в шторм, так что я тоже тут застрял.  
— Дерьмо.  
Парень в маске поднялся, окинул Эйса взглядом и, развернувшись, пошёл прочь.  
— Что? Эй. Подожди. Ты куда?  
— Я не собираюсь иметь ничего общего с пиратом. Так как прямо сейчас ты не умираешь, то я не буду с тобой возиться. Прощай. Надеюсь, ты помрёшь на этом острове раньше, чем кто-то ещё прибудет сюда.  
— Что? Эй, как грубо!  
Маска довольно быстро скрылся в зарослях, оставляя Эйса одного. Что же, похоже, ему придётся делать плот. Он не планировал застревать на острове и терять время в ожидании, пока кому-то придёт в голову остановиться рядом. Куда больше шансов снова встретить какое-то судно, если он будет в море.  
У Эйса не было никаких инструментов и это означало, что для начала ему придётся работать, используя только его руки. Он может использовать свисающие с веток лианы, чтобы собрать плот вместе. Они довольно слабые, так как Ист Блу не является комфортным местом для их роста. Эйс знает, что ему вообще повезло, что они есть здесь.  
Несмотря на план — он тратит остаток вечера, чтобы найти подходящее убежище на ночь. Хотя он не нашёл на острове никаких животных пока — может оказаться, что это Маска виноват в их отсутствии и позднее — они появятся. Эйс подозревал, что здесь могут жить сугубо ночные виды, хотя это и не свойственно местному климату. Но он мог честно себе признать, что не так хорошо знает зоологию, как ему хотелось бы. Он должен признать, себе, что он знаком с термином только из-за Сабо. Может быть ему стоило поинтересоваться этим немного больше.  
Его следующий день показывает, что на острове вообще нет живности. Это вызывает недоумение у Эйса и ему приходится искать фрукты, которых — также не слишком много. Он трижды за день встречает Маску. Тот не разговаривает с ним и когда Эйс пробует завести разговор — потому что остров чертовски скучный - и его игнорируют. В конце концов, он решает отправиться дальше вглубь острова. Для начала ему нужна вода. Он сутки нормально не пил и это заставляет его голову ощущать себя тяжёлой. Утром он воспользовался росой, которая образовалась на листьях. Он потратил много времени на то, чтобы избавиться от чувства жажды и тяжести в голове. И это только доказало, что он должен был изначально уделить больше внимания поиску воды. Эйс знает, что самый простой способ — это идти вдоль берега. Если есть какой-то ручей или даже река, то он обязательно их встретит. Вся вода всегда стремится друг к другу. Из меньшего к большему. К сожалению, Эйс уже провёл полдня на пляже и ничего не нашёл.  
Не зная ничего лучше Эйс решил продолжить исследовать лес вокруг него. Если он найдёт любое животное, то он будет уверен, что на острове есть вода. Животные не живут без пресной воды, как и люди.  
В итоге, он целый день бродил между деревьев, но так ничего и не встретил. Кроме собственно Маски. Худшим было то, что он не подумал о том, чтобы отметить куда двигается. Теперь он понятия не имел, о том, где была найденная им удобная поляна. Второй плохой новостью был дождь. Пока Эйс не осознал, что дождь — это пресная вода. Нахмурившись, он задумался, что ему необходимо каким-то образом собрать воды, пока он не сможет найти что-то на самом острове. Если бы у него было время, то он попробовал бы с помощью грубой силы, пары заострённых камней и кинжала выстрогать плошку из любого дерева. У него не было времени и всё, что он смог придумать, это собрать чашку из коры дерева.  
Он возился до тех пор, пока первые слабые капли не начали падать с тяжёлых туч. Итогом его трудов была выгнутая квадратом кора, закреплённая несколькими щепками. Теперь у него есть из чего пить. Когда начался дождь, он немного пробежался по лесу, в поисках нового убежища. К его удаче — он разыскал старое сухое дерево, чьи высохшие корни образовывали достаточного размера пещеру.  
Эйс вырубился, когда осторожно скрылся среди корней. В полу движении. Вернувшись в сознание, он обнаружил несколько новых синяков. Хорошо, в этот раз он проснулся быстро. Дождь уже набрал силу и Эйс с радостью подставил берестяной короб под потоки воды. Напившись, он понял, что было бы лучше, если бы у него было несколько таких коробов. Он мог бы сейчас получить достаточно много воды и оставить их здесь, среди корней. Неизвестно, как скоро он сможет собрать плот.  
В эту ночь Эйсу не снятся кошмары и это ещё одна хорошая новость.  
Утром он собирает все ёмкости с водой и прячет их под корнями. Он отправляется снова на поиски еды. На острове всё ещё нет ни животных, ни каких-то фруктов. Возможно, он слишком торопился и просто не заметил каких-нибудь ягод или мелких животных. В Лесу были птицы, которые его не интересовали, так что должны быть и звери.  
Эйс не хотел делать из своего кинжала копьё, чтобы ловить рыбу. Кроме того, мясо он любит больше. Но вместо чего-то с мехом и лапами он находит странного вида фрукт. Раньше он ни разу не видел ничего подобного. Фрукт был ярко оранжевым, с забавными завитками и чем-то напоминал пламя. Он рос на дереве, которое меньше всего походило на плодовое. Эйс ни разу не видел плодовых елей. Но это была еда, так что он забрался наверх, изгваздавшись в смоле и легко сорвал фрукт.  
У плода оказался мерзейший вкус прогнившего хлеба с заплесневелым сыром. Или это напоминало протухшую сырую рыбу. Эйс не был уверен, что точно определил на что похож горький, вязкий и отвратительный фрукт. Похоже — он переспел. Вместе с тем он не был мягким и, видимо, ещё не начал гнить. Во всяком случае это была еда, так что Эйс собрался силами и сделал второй укус, когда услышал шум за спиной. Он резко обернулся, перед ним просто был тот же парень в Маске, а не какой-то зверь. Эйс удивлённо моргнул, глядя в голодные глаза парня. Тот выглядел несколько хуже Эйса. Посочувствовав ему, Эйс протянул оставшуюся половину плода. Конечно, он был отвратительным на вкус. Но это была еда.  
Маска с сомнением принял плод и даже попробовал сразу же его откусить.  
И чуть не выплюнул его, выпучив глаза.  
— Как, чёрт возьми, ты его ел?  
— Это еда. Едой разбрасываться нельзя.  
— Ну ты…  
— Я собираюсь пойти дальше в лес. Может быть — там есть какие-то звери.  
— Ты… поделился со мной.  
— Да. Ты голоден. Я тоже. Так что я вроде делюсь по необходимости.  
— Спасибо.  
Маска, зажмурившись, проглотил оставшуюся часть плода и Эйс усмехнулся ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы можете что-то сказать о этой истории - я буду очень этому рада.


	3. 3. Жест

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Эйса есть небольшое сражение, а так же некоторое количество воспоминаний.

**_3\. Жест_ **

После того, как они разделили мерзкий фрукт — Маска прекратил игнорировать Эйса. Это не изменило ситуацию в целом, но по крайней мере теперь Эйс не был один. Это было улучшением по сравнению с предыдущими днями, так что Эйс был доволен.  
— И так, скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
— Я не испытываю желания сближаться с пиратом.  
— Давай! Моё имя Эйс.  
— Всё ещё нет.  
— Эй, не будь грубым, Маскед.  
— Маскед?  
— Ну, пока ты не согласишься сказать своё имя — я буду звать тебя как захочу.  
— Отлично. Делай что хочешь.  
— Договорились, Маскед!  
В ответ Эйс услышал тихий вздох и засмеялся. Так как парень перед ним не собирался больше возмущаться — то всё идёт как надо.  
Их продвижение вглубь острова в конце концов принесло пользу. Они шли не так долго, когда из кустов на Эйса выпрыгнул какой-то зверь. Он не успел его рассмотреть прежде, чем ему пришлось уклоняться от когтей. Маскед изумлённо заорал, отскакивая в сторону. Эйс обратил внимание на то, как он отклонился от зверя и спокойно сконцентрировался на крупном тигре. Зверь выглядел не молодым и был покрыт шрамами. Судя по всему — он много дрался. За территорию или свою жизнь — не важно. Хотя Эйс ранее успел уйти с траектории его прыжка — теперь животное снова бросилось на него, выбрав свою цель. Может быть — Эйс выглядел более съедобным, чем Маскед.  
Ему потребовалось снова увернуться от мощных клыков и всё шло хорошо. В основном Эйс ждал возможности нанести ответный удар, когда споткнулся за выступающий из земли корень. Он был готов поклясться, что раньше тут его не было. Эйс сделал несколько шагов вперёд по инерции и налетел на Маскеда, который пытался его поймать, чтобы помочь. Это было неудачное решение для них обоих, так как в следующее мгновение они оба рухнули. Без вмешательства Эйс бы быстро восстановил равновесие и увернулся от следующего удара лапой. Но Маскед не знал о том, как привычно было пирату иметь столкновения с животными, поэтому попытался помочь. Так Эйс и Маскед оба снова оказались слишком близко к тигру и когда тот бросился — ни один из них не мог успеть отойти в сторону. Будучи безрассудным собой — Эйс оттолкнул другого, чтобы принять весь удар тигра. Которого не наступило, так как тело Эйса буквально воспламенилось. Испуганное животное с громким скулежом отскочило в сторону. Зверь явно не ожидал подобной подставы от своей добычи и Маскед так же удивлённо пялился на Эйса. Никогда раньше он не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Люди, когда горят, обычно не пялятся удивлённо на свои руки, а предпочитают орать от страха, боли и ужаса. Эйс же именно смотрел на свои руки с ошалевшим выражением лица. Его главное эмоцией в этот момент было огромное недоумение относительно того, что вообще с ним происходило. Никогда раньше его тело не превращалось в огонь. Эйс поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на напуганного и не понимающего что случилось тигра и усмехнулся. Огонь или нет, у него похоже был шанс без каких-то особых усилий заполучить первую нормальную еду за несколько дней. Не слишком долго размышляя он ринулся вперёд, чтобы атаковать тигра. К его удаче пламя никуда не исчезло. Запах палёной шерсти нельзя было назвать приятным, но вместе с тем он означал, что Эйс справился.  
Усмехаясь он развернулся к Маскеду:  
— Я достал нам ужин.  
— Я видел.  
В итоге — они разводят костёр там же. У Эйса не слишком получается справиться с пламенем, которое возникало внезапно при малейшем намёке на любые эмоции, которые он испытывал. Он был рад, что может поесть — и у него загорелись руки. Его раздражало ожидание еды — и вокруг него вспыхнуло пламя, которое пришлось тушить, так как по ковру еловых иголок огонь бы распространился на весь лес. И когда он злился из-за этого — пламя только становилось сильнее. В конечном итоге часть тигриного мяса начало сгорать прямо у него в руках. Из-за разочарования Эйса его руки вспыхнули сильнее и из немного подгоревшего мясо превратилось в угли.  
И, конечно, Маскед, наконец-то, не смог сдержать вопроса:  
— Что чёрт возьми это?  
— Да Чтобы я знал! — ответил Эйс.

_Дед притащил Луффи, когда Эйсу было десять_ _,_ _и тот на первый взгляд выглядел нормальным. Он был идиотом — но этого не было видно сходу._ _Для своего блага Луффи был слишком настойчивым и откровенно странным. Он упорно преследовал Эйса с тем, чтобы старший согласился с ним дружить и тот факт, что у парней был общий дед — по мнению Луффи считался достаточным обоснованием для дружбы. Это. И то, что кроме Эйса на горе Корво больше никого не было._  
_В конечном итоге Эйс всерьёз хотел убить надоедливого пацана_ _, потому что тот обнаружил его и Сабо_ _. Во всяком случае он был уве_ _рен, что хочет. Он и Сабо просто не знали как. Эйс рад, что последующие события привели к иному финалу. Когда появился Порчми у которого Эйс украл сокровища — он и Сабо предпочли спрятаться, оставив Луффи там, где он был. И, конечно, Эйсу стыдно за это решение. Стало потом._  
_После того, как он и Сабо вытащили Луффи, который ничего про них не рассказал — он хотел знать причину. Даже если что-то в его подсознании предупреждало его о том, чтобы он не спрашивал, потому что пожалеет. Но Эйс спросил (и на самом деле он вовсе не жалеет об этом)._  
_— Почему ты так сильно хочешь стать моим другом_ _?_  
_— П_ _отому что у меня больше никого нет_ _, — ответил Луффи. Это был момент, когда Эйс по-настоящему мог понять ребёнка, который его преследовал. Так_ _же,_ _как и с его следующими словами, —_ _Быть одному больш_ _е больно,_ ___чем,_ _когда тебя бьют_ _._  
_После этого Эйсу потребовалась пауза, чтобы справиться с тем, насколько он был согласен со словами Луффи. В то время ему было двенадцать, от Сабо он узнал про родственные души и значение символа в сгибе его руки. Странный рисунок был меткой, которая должна была помочь в поисках. К сожалению, на тот момент он всё ещё ничего не испытывал от своей родственной души._ _Ни разу._ _По словам Сабо_ _-_ _он должен был испытывать некоторую боль, возможно от падений или ушибов. Или, может быть, хотя бы от чего-то ещё. Может от каких-то порезов или случайных ударов._ _Он так же должен был иногда испытывать какое-то беспокойство от их проблем. Любых, даже если это была плохая отметка (объяснение касательно отметок и школы Эйс так же получил от Сабо позднее) или просто какая-то неудача._ _Эйс не испытывал вообще ничего на протяжении всей его жизни и это было куда хуже, чем любая боль от ударов. Даже кулак любви чёртового старика был менее болезненным, чем понимание, что его странны_ _й и незавершённый рисунок ни к кому_ _не_ _вёл_ _._ _В конечном итоге это просто было другим доказательством того, что он никогда не должен был появляться._  
_И даже став взрослым Эйс винил свою солидарность со словами Луффи в том, что он задал другие вопросы. Он ни за что не думал в тот момент о том, чего он хочет услышать. Он просто надеялся и Луффи, как и Сабо, был человеком, который всегда оправдывал каждую надежду, мечту или мысль Эйса._  
_— Тебе хорошо, когда я рядом?_  
_—_ _Да_ _!_ _— без раздумий ответил Луффи, уверенно кивая._  
_— А без меня тебе плохо?_  
_— Да_ _!_ _— снова кивнул Луффи, так же уверенно. И взрослый Эйс, позднее, мог бы сказать, что в этом не было ничего удивительного. Это был Луффи. Он не умеет менять решения._  
_Возможно это заставило Эйса чувствовать себя очень странно и может быть в тот раз он пропустил взгляд Сабо. Ну, осознанно пропустил, потому что в двенадцать лет ему всегда было неловко о_ _т любого тепла в его груди, который был вызван его младшими братьями. И будучи честным Эйс мог бы сказать — что с годами это никак не изменилось._  
_—_ _Ты хочешь_ _,_ _чтобы я выжил_ _?_  
_И, может быть, Эйс никогда не должен ни у кого этого спрашивать,_ _, но он делал это годами. Спрашивал людей о сыне Голд Роджера. Люди никогда не хотели, чтобы ребёнок монстра жил. Но Луффи смотрел на него так, словно это Эйс был идиотом:_  
_—_ _Конечно хочу_ _!_  
_—_ _Вот как_ _._  
_И после этого Луффи продолжил следовать за Эйсом и Сабо. И где-то в то время он объяснил о том, откуда была его способность растягиваться как резинка. Дьявольский плод. По словам Луффи он был неповторимо-отвратительный на вкус._  
_— Зачем вообще ты его ел?_  
_— Я был голоден и думал, что это десерт, но он был такой_ _мерзкий_ _!_  
_Луффи высунул язык, словно снова проглотил что-то не вкусное и весь его вид говорил о том, что он всё ещё помнит, как не приятно было съесть фрукт. Хотя Эйс смеялся над выражением лица своего младшего брата_ _он, конечно, сочувствовал. Сабо же_ _всерьёз_ _заинтересовался этой историей:_  
_— Серьёзно? Разве он не выглядел как-нибудь странно?_  
_— Ну, я не помню. Он был в сундуке, и я думал, что его от меня спрятали, потому что Шанкс с командой хотели сами его съесть._ _И потом я проглотил его и Шанкс пытался вытрясти его из меня, но вместо этого — я просто растянулся._  
_— Твоя сила — отстой, — серьёзно ответил Эйс._  
_— Эй_ _!_ _Я сильный_ _!_ _У меня кулак как пистолет_ _!_ _Когда мне будет тринадцать я тоже буду сильнее._  
_— Конечно, но нам с Сабо уже не будет тринадцать, знаешь._  
_— Это не честно_ _!_

 

— Я думаю, что это дьявольский плод.  
— А?  
— Тот поганый фрукт, который мы съели — я думаю, что это дьявольский плод.  
— Дьявольский плод? Я читал о них, но никогда не видел.  
— Мой младший брат съел один, когда был ребёнком. Луффи описал его как очень мерзкий на вкус.  
— Ну, это определённо было отвратительно, но я не чувствую в себе никаких изменений.  
— До сегодняшнего дня я точно не умел ничего поджигать без спичек или зажигалки. Я пробовал в детстве использовать трение палочек друг о друга, но у меня не получалось.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нужно было использовать не любые ветки, да?  
— Серьёзно? Я не знал!  
— Ясно.  
Маскед ничего не добавил к своим словам и Эйс благоразумно решил не расспрашивать его. Парень выглядел так же, как Сабо, когда глубоко размышлял о чём-то. И это навивало приятную память о его другом младшем брате.  
Они провели остаток ночи молча сидя вокруг огня. Развести костёр и съесть нормальное количество еды было приятно. Эйс отрубился где-то в середине ночи.  
Ему приснились Луффи и Сабо. В этот раз это не было кошмаром. Просто восспоминание. Хороших у него было не так много и из-за того, что у него вообще не было много воспоминаний с Сабо — он ценил то, что имел. Но в этот раз это не было плохо.

_— Эй, Сабо, а почему у тебя на груди рисунок?_ _Это татуировка?_  
_— А?_  
_Жевавший в тот момент Сабо замер, удивлённо моргая, потом посмотрел на Эйса и Луффи. Как будто Эйс имеет отношение к вопросам мелкого. Он почти хотел возмутиться тем, как снисходительно вдохнул его брат._  
_— Это связь с родственной душой, Лу._  
_— Родственная душа?_  
_— Да._ _О_ _собенный человек, кто-то, кто ждёт тебя, люб_ _ит тебя и никогда не оставит._  
_Слова Сабо заставили Эйса ощутить сосущую пустоту в груди. Хотя он доверял — он не рассказал брату о том, что он ничего не чувствует. Эйс был уверен, что его метка не работала. Она выглядела как потёртый знак пиковой масти и размещалась в сгибе локтя. Обычно он предпочитал прятать её, потому что рваные края выглядели так, словно кто-то пытался смыть след с его кожи._ _Кроме того, в сочетании с его именем метка была ужасна. Это заставляло его испытывать тяжесть в груди. Эйс слышал, как какой-то из разбойников Дадан сказал, что Туз Пик худшая карта в колоде и что он соответствует ей. Хотя потом он так же сказал, что он, Луффи и Сабо — это_ _монстр трио — это_ _всё равно было больно. После того раза Эйс ни разу не видел того парня в доме_ _банды,_ _и он не спрашивал у Дадан куда тот делся._ _Метка не нравилась ему и до этого._ _В о_ _сновном_ _она_ ___была похожа на_ _карак_ _ули Луффи, а не что-то хорошее._ _И_ _все предполагали, что это грязь, а не метка. Эйс и_ _Дадан, конечно, привыкли._ _Но Макино, которая не имела представления о том, что это,_ _пробовала_ _отмыть его руку. Когда она поняла, что рисунок на коже — метка Эйса_ _, то_ _долго извинялась перед ним. Она сшила по его просьбе защитный налокотник, чтобы он мог прикрыть рисунок. Хотя ей не нравилось, что он это сделал — она была достаточно смущена своим поступком, чтобы не спорить с Эйсом._  
_Именно так он выяснил о том, как другие люди относятся к меткам._  
_У самого Сабо метка была по центру груди и обычно была скрыта одеждой. Но сегодня во_ _время_ _охоты они свалились_ _в воду,_ _и он был раздет, чтобы высушить одежду._  
_—_ _Эээээ, я тоже хочу такого человека, — заныл Луффи._  
_—_ _Конечно_ _у тебя есть один_ _!_  
_— Правда? Но у меня нет рисунка_ _!_  
_Сабо и Эйс оба удивлённо моргнули на слова своего младшего брата. Эйс первым понял причину, по которой Луффи мог не знать и поэтому засмеялся. Ему было так весело, что он не обратил внимания на то, как Луффи бросился на него и повалил их обоих. Они катались по земле какое-то время, но, конечно, Эйс победил его._  
_— Твой знак на спине, Лу._  
_Слова Сабо заставили младшего_ _засиять,_ _и он начал крутиться, чтобы посмотреть, что было его меткой._  
_Эйс и Сабо вместе наблюдали за тем, как их младший брат верится. В конце концов он почти завязал себя в узел, но смог посмотреть, как выглядит его метка._  
_Его возмущению не было предела:_  
_— Почему это сердечко?_ _!_ _?_  
_В и_ _тоге Эйс снова смеялся над ним. К_ _огда младший попробовал снова напасть он просто увернулся, чтобы отбежать._  
_И Сабо просто остался у их костра, чтобы смотреть как они носятся вокруг._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я наконец-то прямо указываю на метки и родственные души. Если кого-то всё ещё удивляет, что это происходит только в 3 главе, то ещё раз хочу заметить, что для Эйса метка не является чем-то приятным и он избегает думать о ней. В основном.  
> Согласно ONE PIECE Magazine первый член команды Эйса - Маскед Дьюс, который получил имя от самого Эйса. Там же можно прочитать, что Маскед и Эйс разделили Дьявольский плод. И что они вдвоём были на необитаемом острове. Хотя я меняю события как мне хочется - я стараюсь сохранить максимум того канона, который знаю и помню.


	4. 4. Защищать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйс приобретает сразу 3 своих первых Накама. А так же историю которую можно рассказать только будучи очень пьяным.

— Даже не начинай, — буркнул Эйс.  
Они только что пытались построить ещё один плот, чтобы выбраться с острова, на котором застряли. Эйс лежал на опалённой траве и смотрел в небо, игнорируя недовольный вид Маскеда.  
Тот стоял над ним, выглядя усталым и сердитым. Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Эйс съел дьявольский плод.  
— Почему? Ты спалил наш 4 плот!  
— Слушай, я не специально.  
— Да уж, конечно.  
— Я только чихнул, оно само!  
— Да у тебя всё само. Наш ужин вчера тоже сам себя сжёг.  
— Да.  
Маскед вздохнул и сел рядом с Эйсом, скрестив ноги. Он молчал какое-то время, может быть размышляя или смирившись, что они должны ждать корабль. Каждый раз, когда Эйс чихал или раздражался (и он делал это постоянно) пламя вспыхивало вокруг него и весело пожирало всё подряд. В какой-то момент им пришлось быстро тушить ковёр из еловых иголок на земле. После этого Маскед следил, чтобы Эйс находился на чём-то менее возгораемом. По его словам, идеально было бы посадить Эйса в костровую яму, но тот категорически отказался.  
Тишина вокруг них была достаточно приятной и Эйс прикрыл глаза. Уже какое-то время ему хотелось спать. Это не было так плохо, как могло бы, но он рисковал заснуть в не подходящий момент, если не выспится. И он не мог по-настоящему выспаться в лесу.  
Голос Маскеда выдрал его из дрёмы:  
— Я не могу собрать его один и ты не контролируешь эту хрень с огнём. Что нам делать?  
Эйс молчал какое-то время, прежде, чем подняться на одном локте и посмотреть на собрата по несчастью:  
— Я не знаю. Идёт? Мы могли бы попробовать собрать плот в воде?  
Его предложение было глупым, Эйс и сам знал. Никто не собирает плот в море. Это просто не удобно. Маскед его идею естественно не оценил. Он из них двоих был явно разумнее.  
— Тебе нельзя в море. Ты топор!  
— Ну я ж не собираюсь плавать. Может просто на пляже будем.  
— Да, и когда дерево снова загорится мы хотя бы будем рядом с водой, — вдруг согласно кивнул Маскед и вскочил на ноги. Он обернулся к сидящему на месте Эйсу и махнул рукой, — Пошли.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Эта идея не хуже других. Пошли!  
— Круто!  
Эйс подпрыгнул на месте, и они вдвоём направились к берегу. В какой-то момент они оба побежали. Маскед какое-то время продолжал держать первенство, но корни под ногами будто живые сами лезли вверх, чтобы помешать ему.  
Эйс вылетел из леса раньше. Бег помог ему немного взбодриться и вынырнуть из сонного состояния. Бег и яркое солнце не скрытое густой листвой. Поле вокруг них вяло переходило в песчаный пляж. На берегу всё ещё плескались обломки кораблей, которые налетели на камни берега. Эйс развернулся на ходу, чтобы, смеясь, объявить:  
— Я первый!  
Бегущий следом Маскед возмущено заорал, остановившись рядом с ним:  
— Ты должно быть шутишь, это что, соревнование?  
— Я первый! И ты последний.  
— Мы не дети, прекрати.  
— Нет-нет, ты просто пришёл последним!  
Возмущённый Маскед сложил руки на груди:  
— Нас тут всего двое, так что это делает меня хотя бы вторым?  
— Да… первый среди неудачников.  
— Да что б тебя!  
Эйс только смеялся, откинув голову назад. Он выглядел счастливым и беззаботным и Маскед замер, глядя на него. Заметивший это Эйс улыбнулся ему, всё ещё радостный, что прибежал первый.  
Больше они не спорили, только снова готовили брёвна для плота. Без инструментов это было не так легко сделать и Эйс то и дело поджигал предметы вокруг себя.  
И когда он возмущался, что пламя постоянно появляется с его рук — у него загорелись плечи и рубашка.  
Маскед засмеялся, когда увидел, как Эйс носится вокруг него, всё больше паникуя. Его пламя постоянно росло и Эйс возмущённо кричал:  
— Аааа!!! Потуши огонь! Потуши огонь!  
— Это твой огонь, идиот!  
— О, точно, — Эйс мгновенно остановился, прекратив вопить и пламя вокруг него тут же утихло. К сожалению, пока Маскед отвлёкся на его огненный забег — он пропустил, что огонь снова подобрался к их заготовкам для плота. Когда он повернулся к брёвнам — те уже были большим ярким костром.  
И Эйс широко улыбался, глядя на него. Пламя было красивым.  
— Ты!  
— Давай, Маскед, не кричи на меня уже!  
— Прекрати меня так называть!  
— Ты всё ещё не скажешь мне своё имя? — полюбопытствовал Эйс, продолжая ухмыляться.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда ты Маскед, — задумавшись Эйс исправился, — Маскед Дьюс.  
— Чего?  
— Ну, ты сам сказал, что ты второй, — то, как Эйс ухмыляясь пожимал плечами заставило второго парня кинуться на него в попытке ударить. Они катались по земле какое-то время и Маскед даже смог пару раз ударить Эйса. К сожалению — им пришлось прекратить, потому что он снова загорелся, и трава под ним тоже горела.  
Свежепереименованный Маскед Дьюс вскочив на ноги помог Эйсу потушить все огоньки, после чего развернулся и зашагал к морю. Он оглянулся, пройдя несколько метров:  
— Тч. Делай что хочешь!

 

Увидеть метку похожую на его собственную на другом человеке стало для Эйса шоком. Дьюс разделся, прежде чем зайти в воду и плавал какое-то время, пока Эйс шёл параллельно ему по берегу. Им обоим требовалось остыть, и они оба знали, что не должны разделяться. Прогулка была не так плоха, так как Эйс нашёл остатки паруса и несколько достаточно длинных верёвок. После того, как он случайно сжёг всё, что они использовали до этого — находки были по-настоящему удачными. Он вытащил их на берег и оставил, чтобы позднее забрать. Он не слишком доверял себе, чтобы нести их, пока он раздражён. Было бы обидно сжечь их.  
И потом Дьюс вышел, чтобы идти рядом и помогать в поисках чего-то полезного. И тогда Эйс заметил её. Он почти упал, запинаясь.  
Метка начиналась на запястье и переходила на кисть. Аккуратная и маленькая, она не выглядела такой потёртой, как у Эйса. Но это всё ещё была Пика.  
Дьюс заметил его взгляд:  
— Что?  
Эйс моргнул и посмотрел в лицо Дьюса.  
— Ничего.  
— Ты пялился!  
Эйс пожал плечами и снова повторил:  
— Ничего, — бросив новый взгляд на метку, он добавил, — Они разные.  
— А?  
— Ничего.  
Дьюс цыкнул и поспешил сердито вперёд. Эйс вздохнул. Они разные. Метка Эйса — смутно-голубого цвета. Не совсем грязная, но выцветшая и потёртая. У Дьюса пика была зеленоватой, с ровными краями и закруглённой верхушкой. Они разные. Просто Эйс сонный и из-за этого его зрение его обманывает. Сабо прочитал, что у него могут быть галлюцинации, если он не будет достаточно спать. Это могло стать проблемой теперь.  
Метки разные.  
На мгновение Эйс подумал, что он его встретил. Свою родственную душу. Это было всего мгновение, когда он думал, что не был бракованным.  
Он шёл следом за Дьюсом, стараясь выбросить из головы тот факт, что их метки такие похожие. Это было немного жестоко со стороны мира. Всю жизнь Эйс пытался привыкнуть, что у него нет родственной души. И тут Маскед Дьюс и схожая метка.  
Его внимание переключилось, когда он увидел знакомую чёрно-зелёную полосатую сумку:  
— О! Это мой рюкзак!  
Эйс бросился вперёд, толкнув Дьюса плечом. Тот возмутился ему вслед:  
— Серьёзно?  
Эйс проигнорировал его, занятый осмотром содержимого:  
— Блин, все вещи промокли.  
— Ну, они хотя бы у тебя есть.  
— Ха. И правда.  
Эйс вытряхнул всё на песок, вдали от волн. Он осторожно проверял, всё ли на месте. Это были вещи, которые для него собрала Макино и здесь же было то, что он стянул у Дадан.  
— Это бусы?  
— Да.  
— Зачем тебе женские украшения?  
— ….  
— Что? Мужчины не носят бусы.  
В ответ Эйс только надулся. Он и сам знал, что мужчины не носят бусы. Но это Дадан. У него есть шляпа от Луффи. И одежда от Макино. И он просто хотел что-то и от неё. И он не мог сказать об этом. И он не знал, что Дадан даст ему рюкзак. Так что у него есть бусы. Его взгляд, видимо, был достаточно ярким, потому что Дьюс не стал больше ничего говорить. Или возможно дело было в том, что у него снова горели плечи.  
Они вернулись назад к вечеру. Вопреки ожиданиям Эйса он ни разу не отрубился. Или он не заметил и Дьюс тоже.  
Следующим днём, наконец-то, собрали плот. Идея делать это рядом с водой была отличной. Теперь они могли потушить пламя, когда Эйс снова что-то поджигал. Благодаря этому они смогли за день смастерить плот, чтобы убраться с острова. Эйс отрубился несколько раз в течении дня. Это позволило ему немного отдохнуть, но недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо.  
Они отплыли сразу, как всё было готово. И это было здорово, пока они не попали в течение вокруг острова. Они оба не заметили этого, пока течение не ускорилось, лишая их возможности управлять плотом. Их вынесло на другую сторону, мимо выходящих из воды тут и там скал. Им повезло, что они ни с чем не столкнулись.  
Через несколько часов они обогнули остров.  
— Это… дерьмо.  
— Я предлагаю — никогда не упоминать об этом.  
— Согласен.  
С другой стороны острова был город. Большой портовый город. С кораблями, множеством домов и всем таким. Эйс громко засмеялся. Может быть немного истерически. Всё равно не было свидетелей. Сидящий рядом с ним Дьюс спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тоже смеясь.

Их плот привлёк к ним внимание, когда они направились к окраине города. Некоторые удивлённо показывали пальцами на их пару. Собранный без инструментов плот с обугленными пятнами не мог не привлечь внимания. По крайней мере был вечер и народу на берегу было не много. Было бы хуже прибудь они днём. Эйс и Дьюс довольно дружно игнорировали уделяемое им внимание. Эйсу, возможно, было и правда всё равно.  
— Присоединяйся ко мне.  
— Я не собираюсь быть пиратом.  
— Как хочешь.  
И после этого они разошлись. Эйс не пытался уговорить. Просто забросил руки за голову и отправился в другую сторону от Дьюса. Он хочет команду, которой нужно море. Кто-то, кто хочет, чтобы он был их капитаном. Это — правило.  
Эйс бродил по городу какое-то время, чтобы запомнить расположение улиц и магазинов. Он хотел спать. Это уже было необходимостью. Но ему были нужны карты, некоторая провизия и корабль. Можно попробовать украсть всё это, но велики риски. Кроме того, теперь он должен опасаться из-за того, что он в любой момент может сжечь карты. И что угодно ещё. Ему срочно нужно научиться контролировать силы дьявольского фрукта. Он больше не может плавать.  
Некоторые рассуждения привели его к мысли, что он не должен красть. За его голову пока не было награды и с отсутствием команды — это было удобно. Эйс не хотел бы, чтобы за ним следовали из страха, мнимого уважения или другой глупости. Капитан это тот, кого вы выбираете. Именно так сказал тогда Нагури. Капитана выбирают, поэтому не сила делает кого-то капитаном. Поэтому Эйс надеялся найти команду до того, как у него будет большая награда. Это было бы очень неловко.  
Изучая город, он наткнулся на группу пьяных дозорных, которые приставали к трём девушкам.  
— Давай, милые, разве вы не можете быть немного благодарны нам?  
— Мы рискуем своими жизнями ради таких как ты!  
Их пьяное нытье звучало жалко. И их подкаты были смешны.  
— Оставьте нас в покое!  
— Тч. Глупые девки! Мы — дозорные. Вы могли бы немного ценить наши усилия?  
— Каждый день сражаемся с пиратами, знаешь. Немного благодарности не повредит!  
— Отпусти!  
В другой день Эйс мог бы просто пройти мимо, но он провёл неделю на другой стороне острова, считая его необитаемым. Эта глупость свербела у него в затылке необходимостью куда-то выместить злость на себя. И у него не было возможности взять клинок и сделать не большой порез, чтобы успокоиться. Драка — тоже хороший способ прийти в себя. Он, хотя бы, проснулся.  
И Драка с дозорными это то, что делают пираты.  
— Эй! Разве девушка не сказала, чтобы ты её не трогал?  
— Ты ещё кто? Жить надоело?  
Эйс усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Научить таких как вы быть немного вежливее было бы весьма полезно.  
— И чо, ты что ли учить собрался, сопляк?  
Эйс начнём первый удар, сразу ломая челюсть дозорному, который был ближе всего к нему. Хруст был отчётливым, как и скулёж, который издал дозорный, когда упал.  
— Может и я, — усмехнулся Эйс.  
Он потряс немного отбитую о чужую челюсть руку и развернулся к остальным четверым противникам. Они не выглядели особенно серьёзно, но Эйс надеялся на небольшую разрядку, не ожидая много. Средний рядовой дозора не имеет шансов выдержать больше чем несколько ударов от Эйса. Но их четверо и это заняло почти пять минут, потому что один из дозорных оказался не так уж бесполезен в уклонении.  
Он всё равно рухнул. Если бы они были трезвыми, то у Эйса даже был бы шанс иметь бой длительностью больше десяти минут.  
Когда все четверо уже лежали на земле тихо постанывая — из-за угла вынырнула ещё группа дозорных. Похоже — что сегодня они отдыхают здесь. Может быть Эйс найдёт в порту их корабль. Ограбить дозорного — святая миссия каждого пирата. И дать им несколько переломов.  
Девушки, которым он помог, испуганно замерли в стороне. Для Эйса было не понятно, почему они не убежали раньше, но у него не было времени опрашивать их. У него был десяток дозорных, чтобы справиться с ними. И он всё ещё должен постараться не привлекать внимание до того, как у него будут корабль и команда. Или хотя бы лодка, чтобы успеть свалить от хренового старикана, если тот появится.  
Дозорные мчались к нему, увидев своих избитых товарищей. Мастера плохих решений. Хотя если они пошли в дозор, то нет ничего удивительного.  
— Пират!  
Какая-то из девушек попыталась вмешаться, крича дозорным:  
— Нет, стойте!  
Эйс только фыркнул и приготовился к бою. Он не проиграет какой-то шушере. У него были годы и годы тренировок. И теперь — он имеет силу дьявольского фрукта.  
Другая девушка попыталась вразумить дозорных, когда те уже были перед Эйсом.  
— Он нас защищал!  
— Дурость! Уйдите!  
— Пират! Ты арестован!  
Эйс понятия не имел, почему они решили, что он пират. У него сейчас даже корабля не было. Но они были такими же пьяными как первые четверо и Эйс уже не был так сильно рад встрече. Они заметно плохо соображали и это просто не могло быть достойным и интересным боем.  
Девушки, всё ещё, хотели помешать драке быть:  
— Стойте же!  
Вместо того, чтобы остановиться — драка стала больше. Краем глаза Эйс заметил, как кто-то скользнул мимо него к дозорным. У человека была перчатка с длинными когтями и судя по всему он не плохо умел ими пользоваться.  
Когда появилась первая кровь и кто-то из дозорных вытащил оружие Эйс развернулся к тем трём девушкам, что всё ещё жались к стене в сторонке:  
— Бегите уже отсюда!  
— Спасибо вам!  
Эйс не успел ни как ответить им, получив удар по затылку. К счастью слишком слабый, чтобы как-то навредить ему. Дед всегда бил сильнее. Эйс развернулся, чтобы вернуться к бою.  
Который всё равно не занял много времени. Это было разочаровывающе. Разве дозорные не должны больше тренироваться? Дед постоянно тренировал их с Луффи! Лучше бы он уделил это внимание своим подчинённым!  
Он и человек с когтями остались последними стоящими в окружении пьяных тех. Кто-то постанывал, но некоторые — просто храпели. Это самая неловкая драка, которая была у Эйса. Один из дозорных упал даже раньше, чем он ударил его! Просто уснул! У Эйса нарколепсия и даже он не находит это нормальным!  
— Я Барри!  
— Эйс.  
— В бар?  
— Я без денег.  
— Ну, тогда я угощаю. За благородство.  
Эйс фыркнул, но всё равно пошёл. Нельзя отказываться от халявного угощения.  
Сон победил его, стоило ему выпить.

 

Утром он сожалел о своём решении. Нарколепсия отрубила его по середине разговора. Когда он проснулся — в баре почти никого не было. Некоторые как и он — спали положив голову на стол. Но в основном — было пусто. Мелкий пацан подметал пол и собирал посуду, оставленную на столах.  
Эйс, покачиваясь и хмурясь покинул бар. К его везению — утро было облачным и солнце не ослепило его, стоило ему выйти. Его сумка привычно оттягивала плечо, и он шагал вперёд, размышляя о том, где достать денег.  
Может быть ему стоило проверить карманы пехотинцев, которых он вчера побил.  
Эйс замер, вспомнив, что был не один. Кажется, там был ещё парень в коротком платье. Барри. Эйс не был уверен, видел ли его в баре этим утром или они попрощались вчера.  
Эйса под локоть подхватила молодая девушка с широкой улыбкой.  
— Эй, ты ж тот парень, что вчера нам помог?  
— Может быть.  
— А при свете ты симпатичный!  
— …  
— Ой, ты краснеешь. Как мило!  
— Я не милый!  
— Да, ты милый. Это здорово. Те дозорные здорово нас напугали. Мы хотим поблагодарить тебя!  
С другой стороны от Эйса вынырнула ещё другая девушка и он задумался о том, надо ли было их вообще спасать, если они так подкрадываются.  
— Да. Мы хотим.  
Появления третьей он ждал и всё равно вздрогнул, потому что она буквально возникла перед ним. И почти вжалась в него спрашивая:  
— Как мы можем отблагодарить тебя?  
— Завтрак?  
Может быть это было не совсем то, на что они рассчитывали. Эйс не был уверен, что означали их немного вытянутые лица. Он просто хотел есть. Поспать где-то в нормальном месте тоже было бы не плохо. Его однозначно достал лес.  
И они сами спросили, как благодарить его.  
К сожалению, судьба не хотела, чтобы у Эйса было спокойное утро. Девушки привели его в какое-то милое кафе с открытой террасой. Они даже не успели сесть, когда снова появились дозорные. Трезвые и побитые.  
— Эй, девушки, вот мы и встретились снова.  
— Оставьте нас!  
И они просто проигнорировали Эйса. Серьёзно?  
— Где ваша чёртова благодарность за нашу службу?  
Для его гордости пирата он не мог промолчать.  
— Разве в дозор не идут добровольно? За что им вас благодарить?  
— Это ты!  
— Ой, мы знакомы?  
— Не делай вид, что не узнал нас!  
Как будто вы не сделали этого первые — с иронией подумал Эйс, нанося удары. Они всё ещё не были крутыми противниками, с которыми он мог бы выложиться на полную.  
— Мы не позволим тебе уйти, ублюдок!  
Честно говоря, Эйс просто не представлял, насколько они глупы. Они нападали и бросали угрозы, пока он избивал их одного за другим. Они хотя бы не падали с одного удара, как некоторые противники Эйса. Но они также не были достойными соперниками. Хотя в какой-то момент один из них смог нанести Эйсу достаточно сильный удар, чтобы он отступил на несколько шагов.  
И налетел на мирно идущего мимо Дьюса:  
— Дерьмо, Эйс!  
— Привет, Дьюс!  
— Что, чёрт возьми, ты устроил?  
Эйс радостно усмехнулся:  
— Ну, те милые девушки обещали мне завтрак, но нам помешали эти плохие парни!  
Дьюсу пришлось уклониться от дозорного, который пытался ударить его мечом. Похоже — их краткий обмен приветствиями был воспринят как вечная дружба.  
— Ты шутишь. Это дозорные!  
— Какая разница кто они?  
— Они свиньи, — недовольно фыркнул появившийся справа от Эйса Барри. Этот парень чертовски незаметно двигался для кого-то с длинными когтями, странной малиновой шляпой и оранжевым платьем. Эйс бы похлопал, но был занят упорным дозорным, который размахивал перед ним мечом. Вместо этого он просто поприветствовал его:  
— Утро!  
— Привет, Эйс! Снова драка?  
— Они первые начали!  
Сбоку от Барри — дрался босой парень в шароварах. Дрался голыми руками, но довольно быстро укладывал каждого своего противника. Эйс признал, что это выглядело здорово. Из-за того, что он отвлёкся — какой-то дозорный смог достать его и нанести удар, отсекая руку. Ну, он попытался, потому что рука Эйса тут же воспламенилась.  
Да, его фрукт полезен, признал Эйс.  
Вчетвером они быстро управились со всеми дозорными. В этот раз троица девушек снова не сбежала. Так что Эйс имел возможность получить от них свой завтрак. И не только он. Хотя темы для разговора, которые они предлагали показались ему немного странными. Он даже не смог толком познакомиться с теми, кто помог ему. Так что Эйс попытался есть быстрее. По крайней мере он мог бы сбежать от неумолкающих девиц. Он и трое других, потому что их лица были отражениями друг друга. Кроме Барри. Но он просто выглядел насмешливым. Сволочь.  
— И так, как вас зовут?  
— Я Эйс, а этот парень Маскед Дьюс.  
— Какое глупое имя.  
— Моё имя не глупое. Я просто не собираюсь говорить настоящее имя пирату.  
— Да-да, продолжай оправдываться, — фыркнул Эйс.  
— Боже, просто пока. Надеюсь мы больше не встретимся.  
Дьюс сбежал. Эйс развернулся к двум другим мужчинам:  
— Извините.  
— Ничего. Я Бри. Это Барри.  
— Мы знакомы, — широко улыбнулся Барри, пожимая плечами, — Я сказал тебе о нём вчера, когда вернулся.  
— Эй, — Позвал Эйс, прежде чем парочка начнёт спорить между собой или что ещё, — Присоединяйтесь к моей команде?  
— И сколько у тебя человек?  
— Ну, пока это только я.  
— А тот парень?  
— Мы просто вместе застряли один раз.  
— Ясно. Ну, ты мне нравишься. Так что, почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Барри, и повернулся к своему другу, — А ты, Бри?  
— Ну, мне всё равно нужно двигаться дальше, так что я не против, — легко согласился тот.  
— Отлично. Теперь, нам нужен корабль, — радостно улыбнулся Эйс.  
Его слова заставили двух других мужчин удивлённо уставиться на него:  
— У тебя нет?  
— Разбился с другой стороны острова.  
— Звучит плохо.  
— Так и было.  
Они выглядели как отличные ребята. Немного странные, но Эйс не видел в этом ничего плохого. Единственное, что немного царапало Эйса — Метка Бри, сердечко из завитушек с хвостиком, располагалась у него на лице, привлекая внимание. Отдалённо — это было похоже на Пику и потому заставляло его чувствовать себя странно грустным. Он всегда думал, что давно справился с бракованностью его метки и связи. И теперь внезапно — он знал, что это не так.

— То, что у нас нет корабля немного грустно, — заметил Бри, когда они втроём сидели на пирсе. Они уже некоторое время обсуждали, где им взять всё необходимое и Эйс чувствовал себя почти как в детстве с братьями. Хотя Бри и Барри не были такими же как Луффи и Сабо — Эйс просто рад был снова не быть один.  
— Раз мы пираты — мы могли бы украсть корабль.  
— Украсть корабль? — удивлённо спросил Бри, глядя на улыбающегося Барри. Эйс тоже открыл рот от такого предложения.  
— Да. Вон тот выглядит симпатично, — указал Барри на один из кораблей в порту. За ним можно было увидеть стоящий на рейде корабль дозорных.  
— Тогда решено, — ухмыльнулся Эйс, — Мы крадём корабль!  
— Сегодня?  
— Конечно! Зачем ждать?  
Они уже были на ногах у нужного помоста, когда Эйс увидел Дозорных. Тех же, с которыми уже сталкивался:  
— Чёрт, вы не угомонитесь, да?  
— Ты арестован!  
— Я уже один раз вас побил, так с чего вы решили, что у вас получится в третий?  
— Заткнись, сопляк!  
Может быть Эйс был немного слишком возбуждённым из-за перспективы украсть корабль со своей командой. Это был бы их первый корабль. Все остальные, где был Эйс, не должны считаться. Это их первый корабль. И тут — снова дозорные. Так что может быть Эйс зол и взбудоражен. В любом случае он отказывается признавать свою вину.  
Он устроил пожар. Ярко и быстро, потому что он всё ещё уклонялся от дозорных, и в этот раз они стреляли. Его пламя распространялось в стороны и Барри и Бри были рядом. Это было здорово, хотя он опасался, что они могут получить ожоги. Он бы этого не хотел.  
Всё, о чём Эйс мечтал — это немного нормального сна. Может быть 9 или 20 часов сна. В какой-то момент рядом с ним прозвучал возмущённый голос Дьюса. Эйс понятия не имел, когда тот оказался рядом. Или как он сам оказался на мостках к какому-то кораблю. Не к тому, который они хотели украсть.  
— Эйс! Ты опять втянул меня в драку!  
И Эйс не мог не смеяться в ответ, потому что появление этого парня, когда он уже дерётся — можно считать привычкой.  
— Прости-прости!  
Благодаря огню — они могут уйти. И им приходится уходить, потому что появляются другие дозорные.А Эйс хочет спать. У него несколько дней не было нормального сна, и он нарколептик. Было бы плохо, усни он сейчас, в бою, дольше пары мгновений. Однажды он уснул перед тигром и ему повезло, что рядом был Сабо.  
И они всё же украли корабль, выбросив за борт его охрану и преследующих их дозорных. Это было не так уж сложно. Бри смеялся рядом с ним, согнувшись пополам и вытирая слёзы. Дозорные из-за огня не могли пройти к своему кораблю. И бывшие владельцы их корабля продолжали выкрикивать оскорбления им вслед. Эйс мог понять, что кажется забавным его первым накама.  
Он развернулся к Дьюсу, чтобы снова спросить:  
— Эй. Будешь моим накама?  
— Ты ведь не отстанешь, да?  
— Неа.  
— Хорошо.  
— Так ты будешь моим накама?  
— Похоже, что так. Кто-то должен следить за твоей спиной и вытаскивать тебя из дерьма.  
Эйс засмеялся в ответ, чувствуя радость:  
— Так как твоё имя?  
— Ну, кажется, что ты уже дал мне одно. Оно меня устраивает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По словам Оды в составе Пик 20 человек. Включая кота и Эйса. Так как в основном нам мало что известно о них - я уменьшила состав Пик в два раза. Потому, что я осознаю, что если я буду брать 20 и развивать отношения между ними и Эйсом – то отродье будет добираться до Марко и Бати _долго_. Эйсу надо до Нового Света добраться для этой встречи.  
> Я не готова к такому.  
> Плюс мне казалось, что Эйс такой человек, что его команда должна быть интересна, как команда Луффи или Шанкса. Я позволила себе создать для них связи с остальным миром, потому что мне показалось, что это весело. Опять же это увеличило текст, что не совсем положительное явление, основное развитие Пик происходит ДО встречи с пиратами Белоуса. После этого они разделятся и будут частью большего экипажа.  
> Знаете, я просто хотела написать не большой фикс-ит соулмейт, как Эйс выжил. Но вот у нас 4 глава, а команда только начала собираться.  
> Я очень люблю Эйса и мне надо как-то с этим справляться. Так как новых текстов по паре не предвидится... мне нужно написать их самой.  
> Боже.  
> Если кто-то хотел бы пообщаться на тему этой пары - я буду очень этому рада, потому что я заебала свою соседку и я не хочу чтобы она меня убила )
> 
>  
> 
> Это получилась самая большая глава, но я просто не хотела делить её... простите?


	6. Chapter 6

5\. Мир на горизонте.

 

Эйс и его только собранная команда, полным составом из четырёх человек, находится на палубе.  
\- У нас почти нет еды, - грустно вздыхает Бри. Последние три часа он медитирует и погружается в транс, чтобы не испытывать чувства голода. Эйс косится на него с завистью. Ему бы тоже хотелось не чувствовать себя голодным.  
\- И кто, интересно, в этом виноват? – возмущённо вопрошает Дьюс, откидываясь на палубу.  
\- Ой, давайте не будем ссориться? – солнечно улыбаясь просит парней Барри. Яркая улыбка цветёт на его лице. - Мы должны быть дружными.  
\- Я есть хочу, - жалобно выдыхает Эйс в ответ, все остальные громко стонут.  
Последние несколько дней их путешествия вышли не особенно удачными. Им повезло: на корабле были карты, книги и вода. В чём им не повезло, так это с едой. Похоже, что предыдущие владельцы корабля были на острове именно чтобы пополнить припасы. Обнаружив, что еды почти нет – Дьюс с согласия Эйса разделил всё между командой поровну.  
Из-за недостатка еды они старались постоянно чем-то заниматься. Дьюс перелопатил вместе с Барри весь корабль. Они нашли маленькую санчасть, состояние которой ужаснуло всех, кроме Эйса. Для него помещение не выглядело как-то страшно. Большую часть своей сознательной жизни он провёл в доме на дереве наедине с младшим братом. Бардак в медикаментах, пыль и плесень в углах – не могли его напугать. Пока речь не шла о камбузе. Когда та же картина была обнаружена в шкафчиках с крупами и посудой – Эйс предложил сжечь весь корабль. Барри даже поддержал его предложение, потому что испытывал отвращение к обнаруженным плантациям. Их благородный порыв был остановлен осуждающим взглядом Бри. Тот стоял в дверях камбуза сложив руки на груди. Эйсу и Барри пришлось утихнуть. Правда огонь тушить совместными усилиями всё равно пришлось, потому что Эйс не смог справиться с собой сам.  
Самовозгорания Эйса вообще были главным развлечением наравне с картами. После первых трёх раз по всему кораблю появилась тара с водой, чтобы можно было быстро потушить огонь. В отличие от игры в покер – с огнём Эйсу даже везло. В карты он проигрывал всегда и полностью. С огнём – он мог справиться сам в половине случаев. Постепенно управлять способностями фрукта у Эйса получалось всё лучше. В покер он играл всё так же плохо. Не помогло даже то, что ребята осознанно поддавались ему. Это был конкурс – кто сможет проиграть Эйсу в покер. Пока не выиграл никто.  
Однако играть в покер без ставок скучно, поэтому играют они на вещи. Кто что нашёл не приколоченного на корабле – то и ставит. Обычные ставки – карты, ложки и товары, взятые из трюма.  
\- Это бусы? Симпатичные. У них есть история? – с интересом спрашивает Барри, когда Эйсу лень вставать чтобы сходить за чем-то новым и он ставит украшение.  
\- Это… да?  
\- Тогда носи их, а не проигрывай.  
Голос у Барри строгий, он сверкает глазами из-под шляпы. Эйс краснея забирает бусы назад. Ему приходится подняться, чтобы отправиться на поиски чего-то, что он может поставить сегодня. Эйс не любит карты. Такими темпами однажды он поставит корабль. Хорошо, что Бри всегда может отыграться за него. И, наверное, Барри не позволит ему поставить что-то ценное, как бусы. Эйс пытается сделать это уже в пятый раз. Он немного ленив и ему нравится быть с командой.  
Проходить через корабль скучно, потому что все они уже выскребли всё интересное. И ни один не заинтересован в том, чтобы делать уборку. Дьюс единственный пытался убедить остальных, что это достойное занятие, но у него ничего не вышло. Ребята предпочли игнорировать его призывы к сознательности. Барри сказал, что если капитан не приказывает уборку – то уборки не будет. Попытаться убедить Эйса что-то предпринять у Дьюса не вышло. Видит море – он пытался. В конечном итоге единственное чего Дьюс добился это звания старпома и уборки кампуса, потому что Еда – это святое. И жрать плантацию плесени даже Эйс отказался. Интуиция подсказывала, что это плохая идея.  
Когда он уходит – ребята продолжают играть. Эйс слышит их, скрываясь с палубы:  
\- ЭЙ, Барри, тебе точно удобно на этих каблуках?  
\- Ах, спасибо за беспокойство, Бри. Фуллхаус, кстати.  
Слоняться по трюму было забавно, когда они только украли корабль. Теперь он уже знал, что там есть. И из-за него пол в некоторых местах имел подпалины. Дерево легко горело, когда пламя росло вокруг него. Возможно, им нужно будет найти корабела, который проверит, что всё в порядке. Бродя между ящиками и заглядывая в них – Эйс думает о том, что нужно выяснить есть ли менее горючее дерево. Может быть они должны будут заказать свой собственный корабль, а не использовать угнанный. С другой стороны, они пираты. Эйс не был уверен, как лучше. Судно, которое они украли – торговая шхуна и Эйс рад, что они не угнали случайно какую-нибудь галеру или шняву, с которой бы точно не справились вчетвером. Рассматривать вещи отвлекает его от желания удариться обо что-нибудь. Он облажался, и его команда страдает из-за него. Этого никто не говорит, но именно Эйс должен быть самым ответственным из них.  
Он не возвращается к игре в карты. Засыпает, изучая товары, которые им предстоит продать на первом же острове. Он надеется, что они быстро найдут покупателя на всё добро, потому что пираты — это пираты. Он не вышел в море, чтобы быть торговцем.

***

Валяться на палубе в надежде увидеть остров в последние два дня стало командной привычкой. Даже карты надоели всем.  
\- Нам нужен флаг, - внезапно говорит Эйс, глядя в небо.  
Последние полчаса команда развлекалась, гадая на что похоже то или другое облако. Сравнения с едой были запрещены. После реплики Эйса следуют несколько минут тишины, пока Барри вяло не соглашается:  
\- Ага.  
\- Есть идеи? – спрашивает Бри.  
\- Как вообще люди решают, что есть подходящий флаг? – интересуется Дьюс, переворачиваясь на бок. Он подставляет руку под голову и теперь смотрит на остальных.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Эйс, - Оно просто само подходит и всё?  
\- А если команда изменится? – вдруг спрашивает Бри.  
\- Наверное – флаг тоже меняют?  
Эйс садится. На его лице внезапное озарение:  
\- Чёрт. Нам нужно придумать наш флаг, да?  
Он говорит это таким возбуждённо-счастливым тоном, как будто только осознал. Словно не он только что и предложил всю тему.  
\- Эйс, как ты не придумал его заранее?  
\- Не думал об этом просто, - пожимает тот плечами под смех своей команды. Способность Эйса не думать – кажется всем странной. Барри лучше всех понимает их капитана. В основном это не показатель, потому что Барри ходит в платьях, шляпах и сражается, используя длинные когти. Его способность понимать, как Эйс может быть таким беззаботным – говорит только о том, что и сам он ненормальный.  
Он засыпает, пока остальные продолжают обсуждать возможный флаг. Через сон он слышит, как они спорят. Голоса убаюкивают его и море ласково плещется о борт их рэкетированного судна.  
Эйс спит, наслаждаясь погодой, когда его будит радостный крик Бри из вороньего гнезда:  
\- Корабль на горизонте!  
\- Отлично! – звучит следом радостный вопль Барри, - Может быть у них есть еда!  
\- Разве пираты не должны грабить за золото? – спрашивает Бри и открывший глаза Эйс наблюдает за тем, как тот свешивается через перила гнезда, чтобы смотреть на стоящего внизу у фок-мачты Барри. Эйс на минуту думает, что сейчас кто-то свалится, но Бри ловко спускается, не ломая себе ног.  
\- Я жрать хочу, а не покупки делать, - фыркает Барри.  
Это мог бы быть конфликт (развлечение), но Дьюс появляется вовремя, чтобы предотвратить любой спор:  
\- Пираты ничего не должны.  
На вкус Эйса в его команде все слишком странные, но они отвлекают его от одиночества, поэтому он не против. Из-за голода он не может тренироваться.  
Когда они сближаются с другим судном Эйс не может не заорать как можно громче:  
\- Эй, приве-е-ет!  
Он слышит споры на бригантине, с которой они поравнялись. Флаг гордо развевается над судном и Эйс чувствует, что завидует. Ему необходимо как можно скорее придумать их флаг. Хотел бы он знать, как другие создали свой!  
Их встреча с пиратами проходит весело.  
Кто-то кричит предложение о вечеринке и, конечно, ни один пират не откажется от него. Эйс просто рад, что ему не нужно ни с кем сражаться, потому что это могло бы быть слишком неловко. Он немного ослаб от голода. И он опять потерял почти весь контроль над силой дьявольского фрукта. Было бы бесконечно неловко сжечь судно со всей возможной добычей.  
Он заканчивает свой вечер с ромом, рядом с капитаном другой команды. Люди вокруг смеются, кто-то спрашивал могут ли они давать Эйсу алкоголь. Дьюсу пришлось отвести его в сторону перед этим, чтобы выяснить, сколько его капитану лет. Раньше никому не приходило в голову спросить об этом. Эйс чувствует себя странно, когда кто-то беспокоится о том, позволяет ли его возраст считать его взрослым. Эйс не помнит времени, когда ему не нужно было быть взрослым. Он всегда сам за себя отвечал, а потом ещё за двух младших братьев. Потом – за одного. Эйсу плохо от воспоминаний, но вокруг полно людей, что с радостью отвлекают его. Кто-то хватает его за плечи, кто-то в ужасе кричит, когда эти плечи вспыхивают огнём.  
Капитан – приветливый человек, который много смеётся. Эйсу легко говорить с ним. Так что он решает, что это подходящий человек, чтобы задать вопрос, который его мучает какое-то время. Тот смущённо смотрит на Эйса. Хмурится и вздохнув переспрашивает:  
\- Как мы придумали флаг?  
\- Да, - кивает Эйс и в ожидании смотрит на старика.  
\- О, вы просто знаете, что это оно, - смеётся тот в ответ.  
Эйс хочет с ним поспорить, но это момент, когда его отрубает. Чёртова нарколепсия.

***

Когда он открывает глаза – это ужасно неловко. И не удобно, потому что Эйс чувствует, что связан. Он возится какое-то время, прежде, чем решиться заговорить:  
\- Ребята?  
К его радости справа сразу раздаётся ответ Дьюса:  
\- Эйс?   
\- Ты жив, капитан! – громким шёпотом радуется Барри с той же стороны.  
Он слышит шорохи и движение в темноте и не понимает, что произошло. Когда он отрубился – вокруг была весёлая вечеринка. И он не был связан.  
\- Что случилось?   
\- Ты уснул! – возмущённо шипит Дьюс  
\- О, это нарколепсия.  
Может быть, Эйс должен был раньше им про это рассказать? Разве он не сделал? Ему казалось, что он уже несколько раз отрубался, когда ребята были вокруг него.  
\- Ты вышел в море с этим? – с недоумением спросил Бри.  
\- Эй, это моя мечта!  
\- Да. Мечта стоит любых угроз, - вздохнул с другой стороны смутно знакомый голос.  
Эйс в согласии закивал, забыв, что его всё равно не видит никто.  
\- Ой, ты из команды Крика? Михар, да?  
\- Да. Был.  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит, что случилось?  
\- Дозор. Они давно нас выслеживали.  
\- Это моя вина, - грустно вздохнул Михар.  
\- Ты сдал их дозору? – смущённо спрашивает голос Бри. Эйс пытается вывернуться и сесть, но верёвки мешают. Внезапно он понимает, что это верёвки, а не цепи.  
\- Что? Нет! Просто любая команда, с которой я оказываюсь будет в неприятностях.   
Эйс фыркает в ответ на его слова и избавляется от верёвок. Сжигает их, после чего помогает остальным. Это как раз момент, когда появляется какой-то дозорный. Беднягу сносит волной огня, когда Эйс выбрасывает руку вперёд:  
\- Огненный кулак!  
Он заимствует, частично, название атаки у Деда. В голове Эйса нет ничего сильней и больней, чем кулак Гарпа. Выжигать путь – легко и просто. Стиль боя Бри – почти похож на танец. Эйс никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то делал такие фигуры, это даже не кажется устойчивым, но красиво. И дозорные явно не знают, как реагировать, когда их противник – Монах, который руками ловит лезвия мечей. Когда он делает это первый раз – Эйс уверен, что пробивает челюстью доски. А Бри – просто продолжает свои танцы вокруг. Барри двигается рядом с ним, его когти забрали и Эйс запоздало понимает, что вся компания продвигается к своему оружию. Он сам – просто шёл куда его направил Дьюс. Пламя всё равно не получалось контролировать.  
\- Огненный кулак! – кричит он пару раз, когда дозорные продолжают появляться. С их стороны слышатся крики ужаса и гнева. Кто-то оскорбляет его. Другой вопит «дьявол» и прыгает за борт. Эйс смеётся в ответ на это. Пламя пожирает мир вокруг него. Чернота вырывает Эйса из мира.  
Последнее, что он слышит это гневный вопль Дьюса:  
\- Опять?  
Эйс уверен, что отсутствует не больше пары минут. Он всё ещё усталый и хочет уснуть снова. Хуже всего – голод снова вернулся. Камбуз дозорного судна легко найти. Эйс огнём расчищает себе дорогу и слышит, что за ним следом спешит Барри. Каблуки стучат по прогорающим доскам. И крики боли, тех, кого добивает Барри, прекращаются. Эйс с упорством движется на запах еды. Он устал, голоден и дозорные даже отдалённо не похожи на подходящих противников. Большинство увидев его – разворачивается и бежит по коридору.  
Когда одного из трусов сбивает с ног пуля – Эйс оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Дьюса. Тот ухмыляется:  
\- Что я за Второй, если не слежу за своим капитаном?  
Еда у дозорных хорошая и не видно никакой плесени. Эйс думает о том, что им нужно выяснить как им перенести всё на свой корабль. Он уверен, что, когда был на палубе – мог видеть мачты их одолженного корабля. Дозорные, похоже, только забрали их. Эйс задался вопросом как им так повезло быть живыми. И что с другой командой? Живы? Убиты? Где-то на судне сейчас?  
Михар и Бри появляются, когда Эйс радостно вгрызается в печёный картофель. Похоже – что это время ужина и им всем повезло. Повар дозорных пытается быть смелым, но пуля между глаз из винтовки Михара – быстро делает его равнодушным и спокойным. Они едят, пока дозорные даже не приближаются. Дьюс ест на ходу, второй рукой расталкивая всю найденную еду по мешкам. Эйсу запрещают помогать, когда становится ясно, что сырое он ест так же просто как готовую еду. И ему плевать, что о галеты можно сломать зубы.  
Отстранённый от процесса грабежа – Эйс поворачивается к Михару, который следит за единственным входом.  
\- Эй. Ты хочешь плыть с нами?  
\- Что?  
\- Я слышал, что ты не так давно с ними. И ты хочешь увидеть мир. Пошли с нами? – предлагает Эйс, улыбаясь. Бри оборачивается, чтобы проверить их, а Барри мягко улыбается не глядя. Занят выгребая всё из шкафчиков.  
\- Я приношу несчастья, - грустно качает головой Михар и стреляет во влетевшего к ним дозорного. Кажется – кто-то хотел быть героем. Герою – геройская смерть. Его капитан наверняка так и напишет в письме к семье.  
\- Дурость, - качает головой Эйс в ответ. - Пошли!  
\- Не могу.  
\- Пошли!  
\- Я не могу.  
Они спорят, если можно это так назвать. Эйс просто повторят снова и снова одно слово, пока Михар отнекивается. Они продолжают, пока вся еда не оказывается подчищена. Продолжают, пока двигаются из камбуза. Продолжают и продолжают и Дьюс уже нервно косится. Ещё немного и Михар просто будет связан. Эйс – уже всё решил и спорить бесполезно.  
\- Извините, - грустно говорит Михар, пока их группа двигается, обыскивая каждое помещение. На них внезапно выпадает целая группа дозорных. Бри и Барри быстро избавляются от всех.  
\- Это не твоя вина, знаешь?  
\- Нет, это я.  
\- Но может это было моё несчастье? – спрашивает Эйс, пожимая плечами. Он пытается контролировать себя, чтобы не сжигать всё вокруг. Неспособность плавать, и нарколепсия могут быть опасным сочетанием, когда вокруг враги. Эйс надеется, что, если что – его не позволят выбросить в море. И не оставят.  
\- Вы двое, - прерывает разговор Михара с Эйсом Дьюс, - кончайте мериться кто проблем больше приносит. Идём.  
\- Вы точно не против?  
\- Эйс – капитан. Он уже решил, что ты с нами.  
\- По своему опыту говоришь, Дьюс?  
\- Отвали.  
Они на палубе и там их ждут остатки дозорных. Их корабль всё ещё отлично видно и Эйс, улыбаясь, отвлекается от Михара:  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет сам развернуть корабль и вернуть нас туда, где взяли?  
Дозорные не отвечают, хмурятся все. Держат оружие.  
\- Ну ладно, - вздыхает Эйс и, прежде, чем в них успевают выстрелить, атакует. – Огненный кулак!  
\- Пошли с нами, - говорит Барри, улыбаясь Михару. Тот закатывает глаза и забирается выше, чтобы ему не мешали стрелять. Одна пуля – один труп. Дозорных почти не осталось и тогда Дьюс снова повторяет предложение Эйса. Капитан Дозора (каким только образом выжил, будучи настолько прожаренным как он выглядит) соглашается.  
Эйс подходит к Михару:  
\- Это твоя мечта, - говорит он и когда Михар кивает, то продолжает, - Отлично. И мне всё равно, что ты приносишь несчастья. Я тоже их приношу. Просто это будет в два раза больше проблем. Пошли?  
Михар смотрит на него. На палубе кровь и подпалены. Корабль горит в нескольких местах. Полно трупов дозорных повсюду и выжившие – трясутся от ужаса, направляя корабль к судну, с которого они взяли пиратов. Михар оглядывает всё это, потом смотрит на широкую улыбку Эйса и вздыхает:  
\- Да, капитан.  
Эйс кричит радостно, хлопает Михара по плечу и уносится к мешкам с награбленной добычей (едой). Дьюс ухмыляется, а Барри широко и счастливо улыбается. Бри не видно на палубе. Он появляется только когда им пора уходить. Оказывается – он обеспечил несколько пробоин, чтобы дозорным не пришло в голову стрелять в них или преследовать. Эйс с сомнением оглядывает подпалины и огонь, который с трудом пытаются потушить оставшиеся живыми дозорные.  
\- Что-то я сомневаюсь, что они б пошли за нами, - говорит Дьюс, качая головой.  
Из группы дозорных слышен плачь.  
\- Мы могли потерять наш корабль, - вздыхает Барри, оглядывая палубу. Видны следы вечеринки, которую прервали дозорные.  
\- но не потеряли же. Я бы не хотел снова плыть на дозорном.  
\- Ты плыл на корабле дозора?  
\- Украл его как-то раз. Думал дадут награду, придурки.  
\- Видишь, Михар? Он – проблема, - говорит Дьюс указывая на Эйса, - А ты просто мелкая неприятность. Подумаешь хвост из смерти. Ты же в отличие от капитана не специально.


End file.
